jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Analyse des neuen Rebels-Trailers - Teil 1
center|500px Seid gegrüßt, liebe Star-Wars-Fans! right|200px|Dave Filonis Ankündigung Gestern Abend wurde der Mid-Season-Trailer zur zweiten Staffel von Rebels veröffentlicht und sorgte für reichlich Diskussionsstoff im Netz. Bereits im Vorfeld kündigte Dave Filoni, Produktionsleiter der Serie, einen sehr spoilerhaften Trailer an und hob damit die Erwartungen noch einmal ein ganzes Stückchen an. Der gut drei Minuten lange Trailer war tatsächlich umwerfend und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Du ihn noch nicht gesehen hast, solltest du das jetzt dringendst nachholen. Im Folgenden werde ich den Trailer Szene für Szene durchgehen und auch einige Aussagen von Filoni, der von der Entertainment Weekly darüber interviewt wurde, mit einbeziehen. center|500px „To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them...“ - Um deinen Feind zu besiegen, musst du ihn verstehen. Der Trailer beginnt mit einem Zitat Ahsokas und man kann sie gemeinsam mit Ezra Bridger und Kanan Jarrus auf einem Felsvorsprung vor einem pyramidalen Bauwerk stehen sehen. Auf den ersten Blick hin scheinen vom Himmel Lichtsäulen auszugehen, doch man kann schnell erkennen, dass sich die Szene unterirdisch abspielt. Die Oberfläche des Planeten scheint einige Risse zu haben, durch die Licht auf die Umgebung des Tempels fällt. Der Tempel befindet sich inmitten einer Ansammlung an Ruinen und hat eine leuchtende, rote Spitze - von The Old Republic-Spielern kam der Vorschlag, dass es sich hierbei möglicherweise um Ziost handeln könnte. center|500px Im Inneren des Tempels befindet sich ein Sith-Holocron, das möglicherweise der Ursprung des roten Strahles ist, der plötzlich aus der Spitze des Gebäudes nach oben schießt. Der Raum, den wir zu sehen bekommen, ist laut Filoni so eingerichtet, dass er „den Sith zumindest gefallen würde“. Eine Anspielung auf den Tempel findet sich in eine der abgesetzten TCW-Folgen, die hier online gestellt wurde. Yoda erzählt darin, dass es vor langer Zeit unglaublich mächtige Waffen gegeben hätte, die von einem Kyber-Kristall gesteuert wurden. Als seine Gesprächspartner erwidern, dass dies nur Märchen wären, antwortet er, dass man in Legenden oft Wahrheiten finden könnte. Genau die gleichen Worte werden auch von Ahsoka im Trailer gesagt, was zum einen auf den Tempel mit dem Kristall zutrifft, zum anderen auf die zahlreichen EU-Referenzen, die in das Video mit eingebaut wurden. center|500px Der rote Strahl weist gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der Superwaffe der Starkiller-Basis aus auf. Dave Filoni macht deutlich, dass die Ähnlichkeit zwar gewollt ist, aber hauptsächlich dazu da ist, um zu zeigen, dass sich auch im SWU die Geschichte wiederholt, was die innere Kohärenz wiederum bestärkt. Nachdem wir nun die ersten zehn Sekunden abgehandelt haben, wird es an der Zeit, sich der Musik zu widmen. Das hohe Horror-Film-ähnliche Thema zu Beginn des Trailers ist im SWU nicht unbekannt (man erinnere sich an den Trailer, in dem Rey zu Beginn mit ihrem Speeder über Jakku fährt) und bei 0:10 setzt dann gewissermaßen Kylo Rens Motiv ein, das im letzten großen E7-Trailer vor Kinostart prominent in Erscheinung trat. Das kreative Team hinter Rebels findet ganz offensichtlich Gefallen daran, ihre Serie als „Schnittpunkt“ der restlichen SW-Medien zu betrachten. center|500px „There's always some truth in legends...“ - Es gibt immer ein Fünkchen Wahrheit in Legenden. Die nächste Szene spielt im Inneren des Gebäudes. Flankiert von zwei Sturmtruppen trifft Vader sich mit der Siebten Schwester und dem Fünften Bruder. Nun erscheint das silberne Lucasfilm-Logo auf dem Bildschirm, begleitet von Ahsokas Worten. „The Empire is making our travels around the Outer Rim tougher all the time...“ - Das Imperium sorgt dafür, dass unsere Reisen im Äußeren Rand immer schwieriger werden. Jetzt nimmt die Musik deutlich an Fahrt auf und Kanan spricht aus dem Off. Man sieht eine Raumschlacht zwischen einem Hammerhead-Klasse Kreuzer, der aus den KOTOR/SWTOR-Spielen bekannt ist und von der Ghost beschützt wird, sowie einem imperialen Sternenzerstörer. Ersterer ist deutlich auf der Flucht und wird von A-Wings begleitet. Als einer andocken will, wird er von einem TIE-Jäger abgeschossen. center|500px „Everywhere we go, we run into those guys....“ - Wo auch immer wir hingehen, treffen wir auf diese Typen. Ein Ausschnitt aus einem Lichtschwertkampf zwischen Ezra und Kanan und den Inquisitoren, der auf dem „Tempel-Planeten“ ausgetragen wird, erscheint. „If this keeps up, we will never be able to help the rebels establish a base...“ - Wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir nicht den Rebellen dabei helfen können, eine Basis zu errichten. Die Lothal-Rebellen fliehen vor den Sturmtruppen und rennen die Zutrittsrampe der Ghost hoch. „Senator Organa heard about our losses. He's sending us reinforcements...“ - Senator Organa hat von unseren Verlusten mitbekommen. Er schickt uns Verstärkung. Die Ghost, die inzwischen übrigens an Torpedos nachgerüstet hat, fliegt auf eine Welt zu, die dem Erscheinungsbild unseres realen Mondes ähnelt. Eine türkise, nebelartige Substanz füllt einen gewaltigen Krater und Asteroiden schweben vor einem kleinen, in die Felswände integrierten, Gebäudekomplex samt Plattform. Nun sieht man ein Hologramm Heras, die in dieser Szene redet. Die erwähnte Verstärkung in Form von drei Hammerhead-Kreuzern springt aus dem Hyperraum und der Widerstandskämpfer Cham Syndulla stellt sich vor. center|500px Hinter ihm ist eine blaue Twi'lek, die starke Ähnlichkeiten zu Numa aufweist, welche in TCW ein großer Fan-Liebling war. Syndulla ist Heras Vater und zugleich der prominente Anführer der Rebellenzelle auf Ryloth. Seine Hintergrundgeschichte wird in dem Kanon-Roman Lords of the Sith erläutert, wo er durch Vader und Darth Sidious große Verluste hinnehmen musste. Die Twi'leks stürzen sich auf einige Sturmtruppen und plötzlich erscheint Leia Organa, die einen Blaster abfeuert und jemanden - vermutlich Ezra - anschreit, dass er sich ducken solle. center|500px Ezra: „You're a princess - you don't have to risk your life doing this...“ - Du bist eine Prinzessin - du musst dein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen, um das zu tun. Leia: „I feel like, because I can fight, I have to - for those who cannot. And I think, you might be the same way...“ - Ich glaube, dass ich kämpfen muss, eben weil ich es kann - für die, die es nicht können. Und ich glaube, dir geht es genau so. Leia wird in der ersten neuen Folge nach der Winterpause - „A Princess on Lothal“ - vorkommen. Dave Filoni wollte zeigen, wie die fünfzehnjährige Prinzessin zu der starken Frau aus wurde. Sie wird synchronisiert von Julie Dolan, die diese Rolle bereits in einigen Videospielen verkörpert hat. Aus einer Episoden-spezifischen Vorschau wissen wir bereits, dass Ezra und Leia zunächst nicht besonders gut miteinander auskommen. Filoni verrät der EW weiterhin, dass Leia zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Rebellin ist, sondern mehr auf der imperialen Seite steht - immerhin ist ihr Vater noch ein Senator, auch wenn sie mit den Rebellen sympathisiert. center|500px Daher sieht man sie auch mit AT-ATs und Sturmtruppen an ihrer Seite, als Hera die Ghost knapp über ihre Köpfe fliegen lässt. Passend zu ihrem Zitat entwaffnet Ezra mit der Macht zwei Soldaten, als diese einen Einheimischen bedrohen. Als nächstes kommen rasch aufeinander folgende Kampfszenen: einmal Kanan und Hera gegen Sturmtruppen an Bord eines Schiffes, dann wie Kanan mit dem Lichtschwert die Schüsse eines maskierten Schützen ablenkt und auf diesen zusprintet und schließlich wieder einen Ausschnitt aus dem Kampf mit den Inquisitoren. Entscheidend ist noch, wie die Rebellen durch das All schweben und Weltraumtiere über ihnen kreisen und wie Sabine gegen zwei spinnenartige Raubtiere auf Lothal kämpft. center|500px „The Jedi are growing in their power...“ - Die Jedi werden immer mächtiger. Diese Worte richtet der Fünfte Bruder an Vader, nachdem einige Kampfszenen mit Kanan und Ezra wieder gezeigt werden. Interessanterweise ist dieses Mal ein dritter Inquisitor mit dabei. Da Filoni sich weigert, dessen Name und Herkunft zu nennen, ist es wohl wieder an der Zeit, die alte Barriss Offee-Theorie auszupacken. Kurz darauf sieht man „Bruder und Schwester“ von zehn verhüllten Gestalten mit gelben Lichtschwertern umzingelt. → Zu Teil 2 geht es hier entlang! → Zu Teil 3 geht es hier entlang! Kategorie:Star-Wars-Blogs